A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus includes a gantry equipped with an imaging mechanism such as a magnet. A bore having a substantially hollow shape is formed in the gantry. MR (magnetic resonance) imaging is performed in a state in which a patient is inserted inside a bore. A gantry having a relatively large bore diameter has been developed, but not a few patients feel stress against an MR examination due to MR imaging time requires a long period of time, noise during driving of the gantry, and a sense of pressure and a sense of blockage inside a bore.